Classic Hero Figure: Winston Zeddmore
Classic Hero Figure: Winston Zeddmore an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's (Classic) Hero set. Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Winston Zeddemore. Like all releases in the Kenner line, they misspelled his name and left out a "E". The Classic Heroes group also included Peter, Ray, and Egon. Toy Descriptions Winston Zeddemore with Neutrona Blaster and Proton Pack (also has an yellow proton beam) and Chomper Ghost Front of Card Instruction Action Zapping Ray with Neutrona Blaster and Proton Pack Accessories Promotional Description The practical, common sense member of the group who tries to keep The Real Ghostbusters from getting completely out of hand. Back of Card Instruction 1. Neutrona Blaster snaps on to side of Proton Pack for storage. 2. A. Press peg on Proton Pack into hole in body of action figure. (NOTE: back pack must be in upright position as shown.) B. Slide Neutrona Blaster onto right arm as shown. 3. Twist handle on Neutrona Blaster for action zapping ray. Variation Information *American Line: First pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bottom of the pack. The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a first wave design.) **Second pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) **Third pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. The description text of the toy is yellow on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) *Canada Line: Based design based on American first pressing. *Brazilian Line: Standard version *Argentina Line: See "Classic Heroes Variations" on Jocsa article. *UK Line: Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. This is standard in all lines in UK Lineage. *French/Dutch Line: French only version **Standard bilingual version *German Line: Standard version. Mold Reused The mold for this figure was later reused again for other lineup including the following: *Power Pack Heroes *Slimed Heroes(including proton packs) *ECTO-Glow Heroes(including proton packs) *Backpack Heroes Trivia *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Chomper Ghost makes non-canon cameo. *On page 35 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 3, is a ghost based on the Chomper Ghost. *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the left is the Chomper Ghost again. Gallery ClassicTheRealGhostbustersActionFigures.png|American first wave information on the back of the card for the four Ghostbusters hero toys. RGBtoysclassiclinepackhosechange.png|Comparing the hoses to packs (USA Run 1-USA Run 2-UK Run) ClassicHeroesPressing1Winstonsc01.png|Winston Zeddmore front card from the American first pressing ClassicHeroesPressing1Winston02.png|Winston Zeddmore back card from the American first pressing ClassicHeroesPressing2Winston01.png|Winston Zeddmore front from the American second pressing ClassicHeroesPressing2Winston02.png|Winston Zeddmore back card from the American second pressing ClassicHeroesPressing3Winston01.png|Winston Zeddmore front from the American third pressing ClassicHeroesPressing3Winston02.png|Winston Zeddmore back card from the American third pressing CanadaClassicHeroesWinston01.png|Winston Zeddmore front from the Canada pressing CanadaClassicHeroesWinston02.png|Winston Zeddmore back from the Canada pressing ItalyClassicHeroesWinstonsc01.png|Winston Zeddmore front from the Italy pressing ItalyClassicHeroesWinstonsc02.png|Winston Zeddmore back from the Italy pressing ChomperGhostIDW15RI.jpg|Chomper Ghost's Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #15 ClassicHeroKennerIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Kenner Category:IDW Characters